Between Love And Hate
by BFM9093
Summary: Cinta dan benci perbedaannya sangat tipis, terkadang karena rasa benci itulah terselip perasaan cinta tapi mungkin juga sebaliknya, rasa cintalah yang membuat rasa benci itu muncul di hatinya. #Badsummary. This Is YAOI! KRISTAO COUPLE And other #Chapter 1 is UP
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Between Love and Hate

Author: BabyLisa88 / B' Fake Maknae

Lenght: Prolog / ?

Main cast: Huang Zitao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Other cast: EXO members, etc

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, sad, friendship, etc

Summary: -

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), EYD Failed!, alur berantakan, membosankan dan sebagaikan

.

.

.

_**YAOI CONTENT!**_

**IF YOU HATE THAT! PLEASE DOOONNNNNNTTTTT REEEAAAADDDD! MY FICTION!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis dengan surai hitam itu menghela nafas berulang kali, setelah deguman keras dari pintu yang di tutup, ia menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya ke atas ranjang besar di dalam kamarnya itu. Pandangan mata pemuda dengan nama lengkap Huang Zitao tersebut terlihat lelah dan kosong.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia merasakan hal ini, berulang kali hal yang sama selalu terjadi setiap harinya. Seolah terbiasa ia hanya bisa menjawab seadanya ketika cacian dan ungkapan benci di tunjukkan padanya oleh seseorang yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Sejak kecil zitao selalu mendapat apapun yang ia mau, namun kali ini apa yang ia inginkan sepertinya tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan mengingat betapa bencinya orang itu padanya. Huang zitao yang notabennya seorang namja mencintai seorang namja yang memiliki gander yang sama dengannya, tapi Zitao sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Zitao pikir cinta yang ia miliki tidak salah karena cinta apapun tidak akan pernah salah walaupun orang-orang menganggapnya tidak wajar.

Zitao memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kepala ranjang, kesepian. Itulah yang ia rasakan, sejak pertunangannya dengan namja yang membencinya membuat hidup Zitao berubah drastis, setiap hari seolah menjadi hari-hari penderitaanya, setiap kata yang di keluarkan namja itu membuat satu goresan terlukis dengan indah di hati Zitao.

Tapi Zitao bukanlah seseorang yang mudah memperlihatkan betapa tersakitinya ia, jika saja sifat tahan banting yang ia miliki tidak ada maka sejak dulu tidak akan pernah ada senyum yang terlukis di wajah manisya tersebut. Zitao bisa menyembunyikan rasa apapun yang tengah ia rasakan, membuat orang-orang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya, hanya orang yang sangat kenal dengannya yang bisa tahu apakah ia sedang bahagia atau malah sebaliknya.

Ia kembali membalik tubuhnya telentang. Betapa sering pun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak pernah setetespun air mata jatuh dari kedua bola mata dengan lingkaran hitam itu. Selama ini Zitao menganggap segala cacian yang ia terima adalah kasing sayang yang di berikan oleh seseorang di cintainya walaupun yang di ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sering di ucapkan seorang kekasih terhadap kekasihnya.

Dengan tarikan nafas cepat Tao bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia pikir dengan mandi mungkin saja kepalanya yang terasa panas akan sedkit dingin dan membaik, moodnya yang semula down akan kembali membaik.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang memiliki surai pirang kecoklatan itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, teriakan prustasi terdengar dan gebrakan nyaring yang ia layangkan ke dinding yang tidak bersalah itu terjadi. Ia Wu Yifan atau sering di panggil Kris saat ini merasa begitu marah. Yifan adalah namja yang menjadi tunangan Zitao sekaligus orang yang di cintai Zitao, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bahwa Zitao yang ia benci memliki rasa cinta padanya.

Jujur saja Kris tidak tahu kenapa ia membenci Zitao yang notabennya sangatlah baik bahkan saking baiknya Zitao tidak pernah membalas kata –kata kasar yang ia tujukan pada Zitao. Zitao selalu diam dan menjawab seadanyaa, dan setiap kata yang di ucapkan Zitao penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang tapi Kris salah mengartikan itu semua, Kris menganggap bahwa Zitao telah meremehkannya dengan tidak membalas semua perkataan yang ia berikan.

Kris bisa saja membatalkan pertunangan yang sudah terjalin selama tiga bulan tapi anehnya Kris tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang tidak di landasi cinta itu (menurut Kris tapi tidak bagi Tao).

Kris sangat ingin pergi tapi langkahnya selalu tertahan, rasa benci yang ia rasakan pada Zitao membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda manis bermarga Huang itu. Rasa benci itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa sehari saja tidak melihat Zitao, dan karena rasa benci itu juga membuat Kris selalu di kelilingi perasaan kacau yang sering membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat melihat senyum Zitao yang terukir indah di wajah manis Zitao.

Jika saja Kris bisa melunakkan hatinya yang sekeras batu itu, mungkin ia bisa membedakan yang mana perasaan benci dan yang mana rasa cinta yang tidak ia sadari

Kris terlalu keras seperti batu, sangat sulit membuat namja tampan itu lunak bagaikan ice yang mencair saat di taruh di bawah sinar matahari yang terik.

.

.

.

.

~Tbc~

Jiaaaa #plakplak

Anyeong~~~ Apa kabar '-'? Akhirnya sy berani share juga disini wkwkwkw.. maaf kalau kependekan, maklumlah ini kn masih prolog:D ..

Cuap"nya itu aja.. Jgn lupa riview dan bagi silent reader, orapopo kalau kalau kalian gak mau riview...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Between Love and Hate

Author: BabyLisa88 / B' Fake Maknae

Lenght: Chapter 1 / ?

Main cast: Huang Zitao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Other cast: EXO members, etc

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, sad, friendship, etc

Summary: -

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), EYD Failed!, alur berantakan, membosankan dan sebagainya

.

.

.

_**YAOI CONTENT!**_

.

**IF HATE THAT! PLEASE DOOONNNNNNTTTTT REEEAAAADDDD! MY FICTION!**

.

.

Wu Yifan atau nama populernya adalah Kris, adalah seorang namja tampan yang berasal dari Kanada dan menetap di Korea Selatan karena kedua orang tuanya pindah ke negara gingseng itu yang membuatnya harus ikut dengan mereka mau ataupun tidak mengingat usia Kris masih di bawah 20 tahun.

Kris masih seorang pelajar, dan ia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah Elite di Seoul, tempat di mana para anak dengan kemampuna otak yang luar biasa dan kantong berisi(kaya-raya). Tahun ini Kris berada di kelas 12 yang menandakan sudah satu tahun ia bersekolah di XOXO High School.

Usia Kris sudah memasuki 18 tahun November yang lalu. Kebebasan adalah hal yang sangat di impikan Kris selama ini. Sejak kecil Kris selalu di awasi, lagi-lagi umur menjadi alasan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak membiarkannya bebas seperti anak laki-laki lainnya.

Tapi sekarang Kris bisa tersenyum dengan lebar karena ibu dan ayahnya sudah membebaskannya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia suka, namun tetap dalam aturan semula, bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan membuatnya dalam masalah dan selama ia tidak mendapat masalah maka Kris akan bisa bebas sepuasnya tanpa pengawasan lagi.

Di lihat dari luar sifat Kris memang seperti namja yang dingin dan kurang bersahabat tapi sebenarnya Kris itu namja yang hangat dan penyayang, buktinya Kris begitu sayang dengan ibunya. Kris adalah anak tunggal jadi wajar ia begittu di sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak usia Kris 17 tahun, Kris memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, Kris ingin menjadi sosok namja yang mandiri dan tidak bergantung dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ayah Kris, Tuan Wu merasa sangat senang dengan anaknya yang begitu dewasa, tanpa bertanya yang macam-macam ayah Kris memperbolehkan Kris untuk hidup sendiri bahkan ayah Kris memberikan apertement untuk Kris. Apertement yang cukup untuk Kris tinggali seorang diri.

Setiap harinya Kris selalu berangkat sangat pagi ke sekolah, hal itu ia lakukan agar bisa tidur di UKS ketika pagi mengingat ia selalu begadang hampir di setaip malam hanya untuk bermain games online.

"Wu Yifan kau tidak ingin bangun? Bell lima menit lagi akan berbunyi. Wu Yifan!"Wanita cantik yang bertugas menjaga ruang UKS itu menggerakkan sedikit tubuh namja tampan yang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang UKS tersebut. Lenguhan pelan terdengar di iringi mata yang terbuka perlahan, ke dua mata bak elang itu nampak kaget saat melihat siapa yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"K-Kim Sonsaengnim!"Kris langsung bakit dari rebahannya dan rasa pusing mendadak langsung di dapatnya, salah siapa bangkit begitu saja padahal Kris belum sadar 100%.

"Cepat ke kelas sana! Mr. Park yang mengajar di kelasmu bukan?! Ayo cepat!"Kris makin gelagapan saat guru Kim menyebut guru yang sangat di takuti seluruh siswa di XOXO High School, tanpa basa-basi Kris segara berlari keluar dari UKS menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua setelah memasang tas ranselnya.

.

.

Suara riyuh yang semula memenuhi isi kelas 12A itu mendadak hening seketika saat guru Park yang terkenal killer itu masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Kris begitu bersyukur saat ia masuk ke dalam kelas guru Park belum masuk ke kelasnya.

Dahi Kris berkerut bingung saat menyadari bahwa Guru Park tidaklah datang seorang diri melainkan bersama seorang pemuda manis dengan mata pandanya. Imut, itulah yang di pikirkan Kris saat melihat pertama kali pemuda manis tersebut.

Guru Park berdehem pelan sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Pagi anak-anak"sapa Guru Park."Pagi!"jawab seluruh murid di kelas 12A termasuk Kris. Guru Park tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sangat jarang di lihat oleh namja maupun yeoja yang berstatus murid di kelas tersebut termasuk Kris sendiri. Setahu mereka guru dengan nama lengkap Park Jun Sung itu sangat teramat jarang tersenyum (read: tidak pernah sama sekali). Jadi wajar mereka semua taget dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sebelum saya memulai pelarajan. Saya ingin memperkenalkan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian."setelah mengucapkan hal itu, suara bising terdengar di segala penjuru kelas.

"DIAM SEMUA!"teriak Guru Park. Semua murid langsung menutup mulut mereka, kesalahan besar jika sampai mereka membuat guru Park marah, bisa-bisa mereka di hukum berdiri seharian di lapangan sambil hormat kepada bendera, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi di saat hari tengah panas-panasnya.

"Tao, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang. Dan kalian semua dengarkan dengan baik."semua murid kecuali murid baru itu mengerutkan dahi mereka saat mendengar nada bicara guru Park yang berbeda, saat berbicara pada si murid baru guru Park terdengar lembut dan hati-hati tapi saat meminta mereka untuk diam penuh dengan nada kejam dan mengintimidasi.

Murid baru tersebut mengangguk, ia melangkan selangkah ke depan, wajah yang sedari tadi menunduk terangkat ke depan. Pekikkan pelan terdengar dari sudut kelas itu saat melihat wajah tampan terkesan cantik dan juga manis itu, di tambah lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya membuat sisi imut dan dingin bercampur menjadi satu, membuat siapa saja terpesona melihatnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Huang Zitao. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Tao atau apapun terserah kalian. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya."dan di akhiri dengan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang manis itu. Guru Park berdehem sangat keras saat suasana kelas mulai tidak terkontrol.

"Nah, Tao. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo angkat tanganmu!"seorang pemuda dengaan kacamata besar yang menutupi matanya yang juga besar itu mengangkatkan tangan cepat. Guru Park mengangguk, mengisyaratkan pemuda dengan mata besar itu menarik tangannya kembali dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali menaruh tangannya di atas meja."Tao, kau bisa duduk sekarang."Zitao mengangguk,"Terima kasih, Sonseongnim."ujar Zitao lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Zitao menaruh tasnya di atas meja, ia menoleh ke sebelah kri tempat dimana pemuda berkacamata besar nan mungil itu sedang duduk sambil menunduk dalam, seolah tidak berani padanya."Kenapa menunduk?"tanya Zitao."Eh?"Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menoleh ke kananya,"Aniya."jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan kembali menunduk."Aku Zitao, salam kenal, Kyungsoo-ssi. Mohon bantuannya.."Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap murid baru di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara sangat lembut dan sopan padanya, biasanya orang lain akan mengejeknya karena penampilannya yang nerd bagaikan kutubuku.

"I-Iyaa.. A-Aku K-Kyungsoo.. Salam kenal.."balas Kyungsoo gugup, Kyungsoo meremas kuat kedua tangannya. Zitao hanya tersenyum tanpa suara, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

.

.

Semua murid 12A bersorak riang dalam hati mereka saat bell pertanda pergantian jam berbunyi. Guru Park berdecih pelan saat melihat wajah yang berpura-pura sedih para muridnya itu.'Begitu mengerikannyakah aku menjadi guru? Hah~'batin Guru Park tidak mengerti, padahal menurutnya apa yang ia lakukan sangatlah wajar tapi anehnya kenapa para murid malah menganggap dirinya sebagai guru Kliiler. Tidak ingin ambil pusing Guru Park segera pergi dari kelas 12A setelah mengecapkan kata basi-basi bahwa pelajarannya telah berakhir.

Zitao memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu mengeluarkan buku yang baru karena saat ini jam pelajaran berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terus saja melirik ke arah Zitao, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia takut menanyakannya, apa jadinya nanti kalau Zitao sampai mengatakan bahwa ia syok dekat dengannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Huh!"kaget Kyungsoo, lamunannya langsung buyar begitu saja. Ia menatap Zitao sesaat lalu menggeleng. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berani menatap Zitao."Jika kau tidak berbicara, kalau begitu aku saja yang berbicara. Apa kau mengenal namja bernama Kevin disini?"

"T-Tidak ada. Setahuku tidak ada, mungkin di kelas lain ada. M-Memangnya ada a-apa k-kau menanyakannya?"

"Hanya bertanya saja. Sudahlah, Sonsaengnim sudah datang."Zitao menggeleng lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan.

Pelajaran Guru Jung berakhir dengan cepat, Guru Jung terkenal sebagai guru yang sangat baik dan tidak membosankan jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika Guru Jung menjadi guru favorit banyak murid di XOXO High School.

Kris segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut cokelat agak keriting menghampiri dengan senyum lebar."WHATS UP HYUNG!"sapa namja tinggi itu yang sukses membuat seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya. Kris yang melihat hal itu sesegara mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua mata yang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Jaga sikapmu Chanyeol."peringat Kris. Chanyeol, namja yang di peringati hanya nyengir tidak jelas."Maaf hyung.. sudah kebiasaanku hehehe.."Kris memutar matanya malas, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam kebingungan."Y-YA-YA hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku! KRIS HYUNG!"Murid-murid yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, sejujurnya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap hoobae mereka itu.

"Bukankah itu Kevin? Kau bilang ti—"

"D-Dia Kris. Bukan Kevin dan setahuku nama aslinya Wu Yifan."sahut Kyungsoo. Zitao memandang Kyungsoo ragu. Seseorang yang ia lihat memang sama dengan namja yang di sebut Kyungsoo Kris itu.

"Kris? Kau yakin?"tanya Tao. Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin."Kau bisa tanyakan pada yang lain jika tidak percaya."jawab Kyungsoo. Zitao tersenyum, ia menggeleng."Tidak perlu, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Eum.. Kau mau ke kantin Kyungsoo-ssi?"Zitao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia ragu Kyungsoo akan mengatakan iya pada jawabannya, setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari dalam tasnya.

"Jika kau ingin aku menemaimu. Aku mau k-kekantin bersamamu, Tao-ssi."sahut Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk menatap Zitao. Zitao yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, ia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bangkit, hampir saja kotak bekal Kyungsoo jatuh jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memeluknya erat.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar."pekik Zitao, Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mengikuti langkah Zitao yang cepat keluar kelas menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Suasa kanti sangat ramai di penuhi murid-murid yang kelaparan, di beberapa tempat juga terlihat beberapa guru tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Zitao dan Kyungsoo memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Kau mau makan apa?"tanya Kyungsoo. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo."Terserah saja."jawabnya."Kalau begitu aku saja yang memesan, kau tunggulah disini dan tolong jagakan kotak bekalku."Zitao mengangguk, ia meraih kotak bekal Kyungsoo dna meletakkan tepat di depannya. Kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri giliran mereka.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Suara getaran dari ponsel Zitao menyadarkannya dari mamunannya. Zitao segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, senyum tipis terukir di wajah manis itu kala melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar touchsreennya.

"Yeoboseo Jie."jawabnya lembut. Seseorang di seberang telepon sana terkekeh dengan serak saat mendengar suaranya.

'_Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Kau menyukainya zi~?'_

Mata Zitao memandang kesekitarnya,"Ne, Jie.. Aku menyukainya.. Hm, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa membaik?"

'_Seperti yang kau lihat terakhir kali. Tubuhku benar-benar harus segara beristirahat."_ada nada lelah yang terdengar di telinga Zitao. Dia sadar betul bahwa seseorang yang berada jauh darinya itu tengah sakit parah yang mengharuskannya menginap di rumah sakit dengan segala obat di sekitarnya.

Helaan panjang berhembus begitu saja, Zitao mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia memindahkan ponselnya ke sebelah kiri."Jika memang seperti itu kenapa jie menelponku, seharusnya Jie istirahat saja."

'_Aku tahu zi.. Tapi.. Jie-jie mu ini merindukanmu.. Kau sudah satu minggu pergi jadi wajarkan kalau aku merindukanmu.'_

"Aku juga merindukanmu jie.. sudah dulu.. aku sanga lapar sekarang. Kau istirahatlah.. Jangan sampai kau kambuh lagi."

'_Iya cerewet. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sam[pai telat makan. Jie selalu mendoakanmu.. Chaaa Wo Ai Ni.'_

Tut tut tut

Sambungan line itu terputus, Zitao pun memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya, tidak lama Kyungsoo pun datang sambil membawa nampan yang di atas ada makanan yang ia pesan.

"Banyak sekali yang mengantir."ucap Kyungsoo seraya menaruh nampan itu di atas meja."Gomawo."ujar Zitao sambil mengembalikan kotak bekal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dna meraih kotak bekal itu.

"Ini pesananmu, maaf jika salah atau kau tidak menyukainya Tao-ssi"

"Tao, panggil saja aku Tao. Kyungsoo."sahut Zitao sambil menyambut nampan yang di berikan Kyungsoo. Mata Zitao berbinar cerah melihat nampan berisi makanan yang begitu menggiyurkan, tanpa berbasa-basi Zitao pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkahnya itu terkekeh pelan, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang semula ia kira memiliki sifat dingin ternyata bukan seperti yang ia kira.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain. Kris, namja tampan itu sibuk membenarkan dasinya yang berantakan akibat ketidak sengajaan dan kebodohan dari teman sekaligus sepupunya bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."Chanyeol memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hal itu sukses membuat Kris jijik padanya melebihi apapun. Demi apapun Chanyeol tidka cocok bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jika kau masih memohon-mohon seperti itu maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak Park Chanyeol!"Kris melayangkan deathglare mengerikannya pada Chanyeol, hal itu langsung membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya memohon maaf pada Kris.

"Hai kalian berdua!"sapa seorang namja cantik yang masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangan itu. Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara. Pandangan mata Chanyeol dan Kris nampak datar melihat namja cantik itu.

"Tidak membolos hari ini hyung?"tanya Chanyeol datar. Luhan, nama namja itu mengangguk, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi."Ku dengar-dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu Kris?"

"Murid baru? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu jika ada murid baru di kelasmu hyung!"sekali lagi Chanyeol berteriak pada Kris. Jika saja yang meneriaki adalah wanita mungkin Kris akan mengganggapnya hal biasanya tapi ini Chanyeol, seorang namja yang memiliki suara yang setara dengan suaranya, itu benar-benar menggelikan.

"Kau bisa pergi ke kelasku dan lihat sendiri."Kata Kris datar, Kris menepuk-nepuk seragamnya sedikit setelah selesai membereskan dasinya yang berantakan,"Dan kau Luhan, apa kau tidak bosan mengganggu gurumu sendiri?"Luhan menggedikkan bahunya dengan santai."Kalian saja yang menganggap dia guru. Bagiku dia bukan guruku melaikan calon kekasihku hahahaha..."Chanyeol dan Kris saling pandang, mereka benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikir pemuda cantik yang mengaku bahwa dirinya manly itu padahal wajah dan postur tubuhnya berbanding terbalik dengan pengakuannya.

"—Dan Cuma guru itu yang bisa ku jadikan uke ku hahahaha.. sekali-sekali tidak apa-apakan jika aku yang menjadi semenya."Luhan menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga entah karena apa. Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang, tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab yang jelas dan juga, ia mengaku-ngaku bahwa ia bisa menjadi seme. Ohh come on.. Wajahmu terlalu cantik Luhan-ssi untuk menjadi seme.

Seberapa sering ia mendengar pujian yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik atau sebagainya tidak akan bisa mengubah pederian Luhan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan guru yang memiliki wajah baby face itu. Namun senyum yang semula terlukis dengan indah dii wajah Luhan mendadak hilang saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sehun tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja hyung."

"..."

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang bodoh jangan sebut nama Sehun di depan Luhan.. Kau dasar bodoh Park Chanyeol."kesal Kris, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajah Luhan terlihat datar dan dingin, tangan Luhan terkepal sangat kuat hingga memerah, Luhan tengah menahan amarahnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kesalahannya segera menunduk, berucap maaf dengan lirih. Hal yang sangat terlarang di ucapkan ketika ada Luhan yaitu menyebut nama seorang namja brengsek yang sudah tega membuat Luhan yang dulunya adalah namja baik-baik menjadi namja bad Boy seperti sekarang dan bodohnya namja bermarga Oh itu kini ingin kembali pada Luhan, dan untungnya Luhan bukan Luhan yang dulu, ia tentunya menolak kata maaf dan ucapan manis dari namja Oh itu.

"Aku ingin ke kelas."Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata apapun, masih sangat jelas di mata Kris dan Chanyeol, bahwa Luhan begitu membenci Sehun, si brengsek yang telah membuat Luhan seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

~TBC~

gyaaaa hallo #bow.. maaf telat update.. gimana? ch 1nya?, gaje ya? gak nymbung sama prolognyakan.. tenang ini baru pengenalan aja, kalau langsng ke inti kn gak seru xD .. btw sy mau pemberitahuan aja berhubung UTS bentar lagi,jadi ff di update setelah UTS selesai maybe dua atau tiga minggu lagi.. jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya nanti.. Jgn lupa riview dan bagi silent reader Gak pak pa" kalau gak mau koment.

AND BIG THANKS FOR YOUR RIVIEW IN PROLOG! Maaf sy gak bisa balas riview kalian, soalnya sy harus cepet"

sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yg udah riview atau gak sengaja baca ff gaje ini...

BYE~


End file.
